How The Hidden Enemy Should Have Ended
by 1-1 Marines
Summary: Another HISHE-style fanfic. Rated T for language and violence, inspired by my father's commentary.
**ME: A/N: I sincerely apologize for not updating TECD recently, my current workplace at my paternal grandparents' place has given me back pain. Hopefully I'll be able to write more and catch an episode of Arrow tomorrow when I get back to Houston.**

For a handful of guards, millions of credits worth of military assets on an airfield can be protected.

 **(Ancient Irmenu military doctrine)**

"Obviously the kid feels cornered," Slick said, hopping to distract everyone from Chopper's points about him.

Cody, however, noted that Slick seemingly had knowledge of Generals Skywalker and Kenobi being gone. The fact only he and Rex were supposed to know aroused suspicion in his mind, especially since the two clone officers had discovered an active comlink left behind in the command center.

"Excuse me, Sergeant," said Cody. "You said, 'We'll get you a proper investigation once the Jedi get back.' How did you know the Jedi were gone?"

Immediately Slick knew he couldn't bullshit his way out of the situation like the Sergeant normally did, for he was not called "Slick" for nothing. "I really wish you hadn't noticed that, sir," he said before punching Cody and kicking Chopper in the leg.

"Kriff, Slick's the karking traitor!" Rex yelled as he and Cody pursued the fleeing NCO.

Cosy immediately took steps to keep Slick from escaping or doing any more damage. "All units, this is Commander Cody!" he ordered via comlink. "Sergeant Slick has gone rogue, I repeat, Sergeant Slick is a traitor! Guards, lockdown the hangar and exits! Repeat, secure the hangar and exits! Set your blasters to stun, I want Slick alive _if possible_. I say again, try and take Slick alive but the use of lethal force has been authorized. Do NOT take unnecessary risks just to capture Slick, over."

Slick tried to enter the hangar in an effort to sabotage the Grand Army's vehicle pool, only to find it guarded by a pair of MPs.

"Fuck!" he cursed.

"Gotcha, you little bastard!" Rex snarled as he fired a stun round at Slick's head. The blue particle bolt succeeded in knocking the treacherous clone out.

When the rogue NCO regained consciousness, he was handcuffed and both of the Jedi Generals were staring at him.

"What do you want, slave masters?" Slick growled.

Anakin lifted him up by his neck. "Spare me, _traitor_ ," the young Jedi Knight shot back. "If it wasn't for us having the common sense to have the vehicles guarded, you'd have succeeded in doing more damage to the Army and getting more of your brothers killed. Not that you didn't get a bunch of clones killed when you leaked our ambush plans to the Seps."

"Fuck you, Skywalker!" Slick spat. "At least the Confederacy only uses droids!"

Obi-Wan sighed. "You are truly delusional, Sergeant," he said. "I hope the Judge Advocate General's Corps will recognize that and only sentence you to life imprisonment for your crimes."

The Republic went on to win the Battle of Christophsis, although they took more losses thanks to Slick leaking information to the CIS. Slick himself was court-martialed for his actions, found guilty, and sentenced to death. Slick had remained silent throughout the trial, and his last words before being executed indicated that he never felt guilty for committing treason against the Galactic Republic.

"I refused to aid the willful servants of a pseudo-democratic tyranny led by corrupt, Coruscanticentric politicians and bureaucrats," Slick said. "That is what I did by revealing information to the Confederacy of Independent Systems. How is it a crime to act against a government that breeds sentient beings for war? I have nothing to be ashamed of."

 **ME: A/N: My father and I watched a few _The Clone Wars_ episodes together on Netflix, and my father commented on the lack of guards for the GAR's vehicles when we were watching _The Hidden Enemy_. Seriously, how else could Slick have snuck in and planted those explosives? Contrast with the _Rebels_ short _Art Attack_ , where Stormtroopers are seen patrolling a TIE fighter airfield.**

 **Does anyone else wonder how clones got past the Republic's anti-slavery laws? Besides simple apathy on the part of the Republic's citizens, one troper theorized that the clones of Jango Fett's template are drafted by Kaminoan law, thereby making it not legally slavery even though it clearly is.**

 **Though Slick's actions ultimately got more clones killed than if he had just simply deserted or stayed loyal, so he's not the hero even if he had a legitimate point.**

 **I was wondering whether to have Slick executed by firing squad or hanging, but ultimately decided to simply mentioned him as having been executed.**


End file.
